1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and setting for mounting ornamental beads and gems without claws or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pieces of jewelry and other types of decorative objects include mounted ornamental beads and gems. In order to insure the physical integrity of these deocrative objects, it is necessary to fasten the bead or gem to the body of the object.
One means of securing the bead or gem to the object, heretofore utilized, was claws. These had numerous drawbacks including possible loss of the bead or gem and interference with their display.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,266 discloses a setting and method for affixing gems to an ornamental chain which does not use claws. The setting and method employ two aligned opposed bars which are inserted into a hole in the gem or bead from opposite ends thereof.
Although the method of `266 was an improvement over claws, it was not without drawbacks. The need for introducing two bars into the gem from opposite ends was time consuming, hence raising the cost of producing the decorative object. Additionally, the two bars had to be constructed with some degree of precision if they were to be capable of holding the gem in place. A skilled worker, therefore, was needed to construct the setting which also added to the cost of the item. Further, as the bars had to frictionally engage the hole in the bead or gem, there existed the possibility that the bars would break a fragile bead or gem. In addition, the bars had to be bent quite sharply and hence were prone to breakage.